The Chancellor's Most Wanted
Forward Welcome one and all. This page is simply to express my sole wanted list. Since nobody (that I know of) has made an official England's Most Wanted ''list.... I thought I'd kick things off. Before we begin, I would like to say that I personally hate it when random people waste my time, and the time of my men simply because they hate the EITC, and England for some reason they refuse to say. Also, I hate it when people generalize that all EITC guilds are evil, and that England is too (because we own them). And lastly some people just want attention and go around bragging that they are so important because they are on the "English Empire's Most Wanted" list. While the truth is, such a thing doesn't exist. I have set out to start an official "Wanted List". But I cannot do it alone. As a token of my goodwill towards the pirates, and all other players who have been raised to hate us, I would like to extend reporting privileges to you. I try my hardest to maintain peace in the Caribbean. But before you get any ideas... you can just forget about Abassa, Tortuga. That place is far beyond control. I hereby open the floor to all comments from '''ANYONE and EVERYONE' about people who threaten the peace. If you wish for a detachment of EITC, or English soldiers to "moderate" the problem.... please leave a comment describing the following: #Subject's Name (required) #Subject's Guild (required) #Subject's Level (required) #Where he/she can usually be found (optional) #What the problem with them is - ex. Tormenting players because of stereotypical rumors (optional, but recommended) Lastly, this is a chance for the Bounty Hunting Pirates of the Caribbean to pick up a piece of gold or two for their trouble. If you are looking to track one of the people posted on my list... you may come speak with me. I will be in the Fort Dundee (Padres Del Fuego) Office from 5-6pm EST (2-3pm PST, 3-4pm MT, and 4-5pm CT) every night to take stories. If you cannot make that window, send me a personal message on my USER TALK page. Other than that... enjoy. 'Tis all roleplay after all ;) Organization Before I show the actual table of wanted person(s), I wanted to give a brief explanation of the layout for those who might not understand. Name Pretty Self Explanatory. The full (Pirate) name of the player we are looking for Level/Guild Also self explanatory. The players last known level and guild are displayed here Wanted For This is the second most important part to remember. I will display why the player is wanted. They may be wanted by the Empire for wide range of reasons such as: Spying, Espionage, (Legitimately Important) Death Threats, etc. Reward This is the part to remember for all you Scoundrels looking to make an extra buck. I will display here the reward in gold coins you will receive for your efforts in the hunting of the player. Note: Reward is set to change based on the size of your force, and the legitimacy of your help. We will want the player brought before us in shackles before your receive your full payment. Realize that if you only give us knowledge on the wanted players (which is still acceptable) you will only receive a MAXIMUM '''of half the original reward. You will be payed via Blackjack at Skull's Thunder on Padres. Aliases This is where I will display names that the target is otherwise known by. If an aliases that you know of is not displayed, please contact me on my talk page and I will add it. Aliases include: nicknames, other avatar names, T=titles, etc. The List Congratulations, if you've read this far, you are now ready to see my list. I encourage those who may have skipped over the first couple sections to read them first in order to grasp the full meaning of the list, and the page. Enjoy. Top Dogs '''Name: '''Sergeant Steel '''Level/Guild: '''26,? '''Wanted For: Treason, Spying, Espionage, Rebellion Reward: 3,000 Gold Pieces Aliases: General Grant Name: Maria Stormratte Level/Guild: 11,?'' 'Wanted For:' Rebellion, Spying'' Reward: 1500 Gold Pieces Aliases: '? '' '''Name: Maria Redrose Level/Guild: 7,? ''Wanted For: Deserting, Spying'' Reward: 2,000 Gold Pieces Aliases: Captain Carmen Krahmer, Wendy Clear Name: Nap The Great Level/Guild: ?/? Wanted For: Rebellion, Conspiracy Reward: 1,000 Gold Pieces Aliases: Emper Nap Name: Kelly Level/Guild: 7/Ladies Love This Wanted For: Deserting Reward: 1,700 Gold Pieces Aliases: Candy, Kathrine Lemiuex Underdogs ''-No Current Underdogs. Submit your requests via comment based on the guidelines above and I will review-'' Category:Role-Play